Ada apa dengan kalian?
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Mikasa memperkenalkan pacar barunya pada Kakaknya yaitu Rivaille. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang sangat besar akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan sang pacar. Ada apa dengan mereka?


Title : Ada apa dengan mereka?

Pairing : RivaEren X ErenMikasa X ErenAnnie X JeanMikasa

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

Summary : Mikasa memperkenalkan pacar barunya pada Kakaknya yaitu Rivaille. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang sangat besar akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan sang pacar. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Genre : Romanche

ONESHOT

Warning : Berisi unsur **Shounen-ai** #tentusaja#, AU, yaoi, Typo (maybe?), gaje, abal, alur cepat dll. –Mungkinkah?-

**Tidak suka? Jangan gubris macem-macem** ^_^

* * *

EREN Jaeger sedikit canggung saat hendak menemui keluarga sang pacar. Dirinya dipaksa sang pacar untuk melakukan itu. Memang itu salahnya juga karena sudah berpacaran dengan Mikasa Ackerman selama dua tahun tapi belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga gadis bersurai hitam tersebut.

Jari telunjuknya sedikit ragu ketika hendak menekan tombol bell rumah mewah sang pacar. Kenangan mengerikan terputar lagi di otaknya saat dirinya dulu pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis bernama Annie Leonhardt—di mana sang Ayah calon mertuanya sangat tidak menyukainya dan senang sekali menyiksanya. Dirinya sangat bimbang kini—takut kejadian itu terjadi lagi.

Namun mengingat permohonan tulus dari Mikasa membuatnya sedikit melunak. Belum lagi Mikasa telah memberinya ciuman pertamanya. _Apakah dirinya tidak akan membalas budi?_

Telunjuknya sukses menekan tombol penentu itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang menunggu seseorang yang akan datang menyambutnya. _Sambutan hangat atau dingin?_ Dirinya tidak tahu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Mikasa dengan senyum cerahnya. Gadis itu hanya memakai celana pendek di atas lutut dan kaos berwarna merah yang sangat serasi.

_'Ah, mau dipakaikan apa pun Mikasa itu tetap cantik.'_ Batin Eren merona sendiri.

"Eren?"

Mendengar suara belahan jiwanya itu Eren segera tersadar dan meminta maaf. Mikasa pun mempersilahkan sang pacar masuk dan duduk di ruang tamunya yang dipenuhi barang-barang mewah dan berkilauan. Eren sering mengantar Mikasa pulang ketika dari sekolah, tapi belum pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minum dulu, ya."

Eren mengangguk saja. Tidak lama kemudian Mikasa datang bersama dua orang di belakangnya. Yang satu wanita berpakaian _maid_ membawa nampan berisi jamuan untuknya dan lainnya adalah seorang lelaki yang wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Wanita _maid_ itu menyajikan semua jamuan itu di meja di hadapan Eren lalu menunduk hormat dan pergi dengan mundur. Sementara lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Eren dengan sangat mendadak—membuat Eren yang canggung menjadi kaget.

"Jadi kau adalah pacar Adikku?" lelaki itu menatap Eren dengan _intens_. Eren yang ditanya seperti itu hanya merona malu. Mendadak lelaki itu menangkap wajah Eren dengan satu tangan lalu memperhatikannya dengan baik-baik—seperti sedang seleksi kebersihan pegawai.

"Eren, ini Kakakku. Namanya Rivaille Ackerman. Dia memang jarang di rumah karena sibuk mengurusi cabang dari perusahaan Ayahku di luar negeri. Dan karena orang tuaku sibuk, jadi aku meminta tolong dia saja."

"A-aku mengerti, Mikasa." Gumam Eren dengan takut karena calon Kakak iparnya ini menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Rivaille kini sedang mengendus tengkuk dan leher Eren. Belum lagi Rivaille dengan beraninya malah menjilati wajah halus Eren.

"Kakak! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" sahut Mikasa sedikit emosi karena sang Kakak terlihat menodai kekasihnya tercinta, "Kau hanya perlu menanyakan pribadi Eren yang umum! Tidak dengan menjilatinya dan mengendusnya!"

"Mikasa. Kau pintar memilih." Gumam Rivaille dengan suara dinginnya. Dirinya duduk santai dan menaikkan kaki sebelahnya untuk ditekuk dan di sampaikan di lutut kaki lainnya.

"Ah, Kakak tidak asik!" Mikasa mengamit tangan Eren dan menggeretnya pergi, "Ayo Eren kita ke taman saja."

"Lumayan." Gumam Rivaille nyaris berbisik. Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengartikan perkataannya ini sebagai _"Eren lelaki yang lumayan baik untuk Mikasa"_ namun pada kenyataannya bukan. Kenyataannya itu adalah dirinya yang sedang memperhatikan bokong padat dan menggoda milik Eren yang sedang berjalan pergi. Mungkin gelar _"omes"_ bisa kita berikan pada lelaki pendek ini, alias _"otak mesum"_.

.

.

.

"Eren, perlakuan Kakakku tadi tidak usah kau pikirkan ya. Dia memang kadang _error_ begitu!" ucap Mikasa santai. Ia dan Eren kini sedang berjalan-jalan santai di taman pribadinya yang sangat indah.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Namanya juga calon Kakak ipar." Tanggap Eren tersenyum getir. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat khawatir akan keberadaan nyawanya nanti jika terus dekat dengan Rivaille.

"Umm… Kita duduk di gazebo yuk?" ajak Mikasa.

"Ah, taman ini indah sekali, Mikasa! Aku seakan berkhayal seperti Adam dan kau Eve yang sedang berada di Taman Eden."

"Kau ini bisa saja," Mikasa menyikut Eren pelan dengan malu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Mikasa saat mendadak Eren menciumnya lembut.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Rivaille sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

.

.

.

Eren mencoba peruntungan lagi dari kemarin. Ia datang lagi. Dan kali ini ia datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Telunjuknya menekan tombol bell dan beberapa saat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu tersebut. Ternyata Rivaille. Oh, sepertinya Eren harus mempersiapkan mental dulu jika hendak bertemu Rivaille.

"Selamat siang, Kak!" sapa Eren ramah, "Mikasa ada?"

"Mikasa sedang ada bimbel. Kenapa?" jawab Rivaille datar dan dingin—tiada ramah sama sekali.

"_Ano_… Aku hanya mau main ke sini,"

"Mau mencium Mikasa lagi di taman?"

"Eh?!"

"Ah, mari masuk!" ajak Rivaille terdengar seperti perintah.

Eren pun menurut, "O iya, Kak. Ini aku membawa bunga, boneka, dan cokelat untuk Mikasa. Dan kudengar Kakak penggemar kopi, jadi aku membeli kopi ini dari seluruh dunia. Ada kopi luwak dari Indonesia yang enak lho, Kak. Umm… Aku tidak membelikan itu saja untuk Kakak, ada jam tangan keren dari Eropa dan…"

"Taruh saja semuanya di meja. Ternyata kau penjilat ya?" potong Rivaille sangat menusuk hati Eren. Demi Titan Kolosal yang sedang bergoyang Caesar—rasanya Eren sangat tersinggung akan hal ini.

Eren menghela napas berusaha menahan kesabarannya, "Kapan Mikasa akan pulang, Kak?"

"Apa peduliku? Aku terlalu sibuk." Gumam Rivaille santai sambil membaca sebuah Koran berbahasa Inggris.

Api amarah yang semula berwujud sebuah titik di hatinya semakin lama membesar. Eren tertunduk dengan aura hitam yang menguar. Lalu dirinya bangkit, "Sebelumnya maaf karena sudah lancang, aku permisi pamit. Ada urusan." Membungkuk sejenak dirinya pun berlalu meninggalkan sang calon Kakak ipar yang sedang menaikan sebelah alis. Namun mendadak dirinya merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat dan dalam sekejap ia telah terbanting ke sofa. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Eren untuk mencerna semua ini. Mata indahnya mengerjap heran karena sosok itu ada di atas tubuhnya persis. Sosok yang memiliki mata berwarna kelabu dan selalu tampak sayu.

Rivaille membelai lembut wajah Eren.

"Kakak, a-apa maksud ini semua?" detik berikutnya Eren mendapati bibirnya diblokir oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Calon Kakak iparnya sedang menciumnya, "Kakak? Kenapa kau menciumku?" belum sempat mendengar jawaban, Eren kembali dicium lagi. Bedanya kini lidah mereka saling bertemu—sebenarnya tujuan Eren itu mendorong lidah Rivaille agar keluar dari mulutnya, namun Rivaille malah menganggapnya sebagai tanda setuju mereka bersatu padu.

Rivaille terus menindih Eren. Selangkangan mereka pun sesekali bergesek. Terlihat kaki Eren berusaha menendang-nendang meronta. Puas berkomunikasi dengan oral, Rivaille beralih menuju leher halus menggiurkan milik Eren—menciptakan beberapa _kissmark_ di mana-mana. Tangan nakalnya mencoba melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Eren. Sementara Eren hanya mencoba meronta dan berteriak. Para _maid_ dan _butler_ di sana tentu melihatnya, namun mereka sama sekali tak berani untuk merusak acara sang tuan—sama saja bunuh diri.

Setengah jam kemudian pemandangan tersaji di istana Ackerman—yang sungguh bisa membuat para hidung _fujoshi_ atau _fudanshi_ mengeluarkan darah. Putra tunggal keluarga Jaeger sang master medis di dunia tengah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seekor tikus yang sedang dimakan kucing. Dirinya kini dalam keadaan yang sangat memalukan baginya. Bertelanjang dada dengan banyak bercak merah di mana-mana, celana jeans yang lenyap—yang hanya menyisakan sebuah boxer berwarna hitam. Dirinya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam itu.

Sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah Rivaille. Dirinya pun mencoba menarik boxer milik Eren agar dirinya bisa menyatukan mereka berdua. Namun Eren bersikeras mengapitkan pahanya sehingga Rivaille berusaha sedikit kasar.

"Lepaskan celanamu, Eren!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau ini keras kepala ya! Cepat buka, atau aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita!" karena merasa ancamannya ini tidak berpengaruh, dirinya pun memanggil beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ untuk membantunya. Para bawahan Rivaille pun mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Mereka hanya bertugas memegangi kedua tangan dan kaki Eren, sehingga kini Rivaille bisa melepas boxer Eren. Namun belum selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, sebuah masalah datang.

"Aku pulang!"

Sontak Eren kaget dan bermuka horror. _Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

"Ada Er—" Mikasa terdiam dan tidak mampu meneruskan perkataannya. Bibir berpoles lipstick itu mengatup dengan ragu, "Halo? Apa di sini baik-baik saja?"

Jangan pernah menanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Eren saat ini.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" jerit Mikasa persis seperti adegan saat dirinya syuting dalam Anime Shingeki No Kyojin episode 14 di mana Eren disiksa Rivaille.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang tengah itu sangat senyap bagai tiada oksigen. Eren dan Rivaille sudah memakai pakaian mereka sementara Mikasa sedang duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Gadis bersurai hitam tersebut menghela napas lelah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Saat mulut Eren hendak membuka, Rivaille segera menyahut, "Kami baru saja hendak melakukan penyatuan cinta."

Alis Mikasa berkedut, "Maksudnya?"

"Kalau kau tidak datang lebih cepat, mungkin kami telah membentuk sebuah cinta baru."

"Kakak! Berhenti menggunakan kata kiasan!" teriak Mikasa mirip seperti Ibu-ibu yang hendak melahirkan tahap pembukaan ketiga.

"Mikasa." Gumam Rivaille dingin, "Sepertinya kau harus _move on_ dan mencari yang baru. Karena aku mau pacarmu ini!"

Hanya detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Baik Eren maupun Mikasa tidak menyangka akan jawaban pria bersurai hitam dengan belah tengah itu. Mendadak Rivaille menggenggam tangan Eren dengan erat. Eren sempat ingin melepaskan diri namun kekuatan Rivaille lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak pernah aku merasakan rasa yang begitu kuat ini." Mata beriris kecil itu bertemu dengan iris kehijauan Eren, "Jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika berada di dekatmu atau sekedar mengingatmu. Kau membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan itu lagi, Eren! Kau sama seperti Petra yang selalu berhasil mencairkanku! Dan kau harus bertanggungjawab!"

Eren hanya tercengang tidak mampu berkutik. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, "A-aku masih tidak mengerti, Kak."

"Jadi intinya Kakak jatuh cinta lagi? Jadi cinta Kakak yang dulu mati seiring dengan meninggalnya Kak Petra, perlahan hidup lagi berkat Eren? Berkat pacarku?" Mikasa bangkit dan berkacak pinggang, "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Kakak tega merebut pacarku? Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah! Kakak tahu, aku sudah sabar menunggunya sampai putus dengan Annie! Menunggunya! Dan Kakak bisa dengan mudahnya memetik buah dari tumbuhan yang kutanam!"

"Kau 'kan cantik, kau tidak perlu capek-capek mencari laki-laki! Aku yakin masih banyak yang suka padamu!" ucap Rivaille dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Kakak pikir mencari cinta itu seperti mencari rendang di restoran Padang? _Please_! Aku juga bukan Eyang Subur yang bisa menganut paham _harem_!"

Pertengkaran antara Kakak dan Adik itu semakin panas. Eren harus mencari jalan keluar segera sebelum ada pertumpahan darah di sini. Otak jeniusnya segera beroperasi.

"Tenang! Harap tenang!" teriak Eren membuat Ackerman bersaudara itu terdiam, "Karena aku yang sedang diperebutkan, maka aku yang akan memutuskan!" ia menghela napas, "Baiklah aku akan mengadakan tes selama seminggu untuk kalian bisa menarik perhatianku. Persaingannya bebas, asal sehat! Tidak boleh ada adu jotos."

.

.

.

Selama seminggu mereka harus bersaing mendapatkan hati Eren yang tinggi. Beberapa babak yang menguras tenaga pun sudah mereka lewati.

Mikasa hendak menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur di dahinya namun sebuah sapu tangan tersodor untuknya. Ia melihat pemilik tangan tersebut dan merasa mengenalnya.

"Jean?"

"Aku melihat kau bekerja keras membantu Eren mengepel lantai kelas. Terlihat sangat membara! Aku suka!"

Sontak mendengar kata-kata itu Mikasa merasa hatinya tersentuh. Ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini sosok yang selalu mendukungnya, ada di sisinya, menjadi pelariannya, dan penyejuknya ada di sini. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Eren sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli padanya. Eren hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Ah, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia yang berusaha mendapat hati Eren, bukan Eren yang berusaha mendapatkan hatinya. Ia hanya pelarian Eren dari Annie cinta lamanya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Jean Kirschtein sang sahabat sejatinyalah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Jean? Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

Belum genap seminggu, Mikasa telah mengeluarkan bendera putih. Eren dan Rivaille pun sempat heran karena Mikasalah yang pada awalnya sangat bersemangat. Namun saat mengetahui bahwa Mikasa sudah menjalin sebuah tali kasih yang baru dengan Jean sang sahabat lama, mereka cukup mengerti.

Mengetahui sudah tiada hambatan, Rivaille segera menyatakan cinta pada Eren. Mereka pun memulai rajutan cinta baru yang lebih berwarna dan hidup. Eren mengaku benar bahwa ia agak mati rasa saat menjalin hubungan dengan Mikasa karena ia belum bisa membuka hati. Tapi ia kini sudah benar-benar melupakan Annie dan bertekad untuk tidak mempermainkan perasaan oranglain lagi.

Sementara Annie yang melihat Eren sudah memiliki pasangan baru lagi yaitu Rivaille, hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Gagal sudah rencana untuk mendekati Eren lagi saat dirinya mengetahui Eren sedang melajang seminggu yang lalu.

"Tadinya aku takkan mempermainkan Eren lagi! Karena… aku terkena karma! Aku mencintaimu, Eren!" gumam Annie sambil meneteskan air mata di bawah pohon sakura di sekolahnya.

_Ada apa dengan mereka?_

Oh yeah, cinta itu tidak bisa diprediksi. Menyerang siapa saja, kapan saja, dan di mana saja. Cinta bisa membuat seseorang hidup dan mati. Cinta bisa menjadi racun musuh namun juga bisa menjadi karma. Oh betapa mahalnya cinta.

SELESAI

* * *

Fiuh, seperti biasa sinyal pelangi imajinasi author pasti kenceng waktu malam XD #please jangan berpikiran yang iya-iya! XD

Hmm… kayaknya terlalu sedikit menyerempet rate M yak? XD ah, biarlah menjadi penyegar XD biar readers nggak sepet bacanya XD

Oke, menurut readers cinta itu apa? :)

Kalo menurut author sih, cinta itu ibarat sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagai permata langka—senang jika bisa memilikinya, tapi jika hilang maka hidup seakan menjadi hitam putih suram :'D #malah curcol


End file.
